Sharon/Transcripts
Player: hi Sharon: Welcome to Travora, Player! I suppose you're here for the character world transfer. Player: character world transfer Sharon: Character world transfer means that you will leave this world and move to a new one to live there. If you need detailed information just ask me. I can also check if you're ready and teleport you up to the departure platform. Player: information Sharon: I can tell you about the requirements for a transfer, about what happens to your skills, quests, money and items, and I can also check if you fulfil the requirements. Player: requirements Sharon: Well, first of all you need to be signed up for a transfer on the Tibia website. Without that, nothing will happen! ... Sharon: You MUST NOT have a black or red skull or have a final warning! Of course we don't want criminals to move around freely. ... Sharon: You MUST give up all your bonds on this world. No marriage. No guild. No house. ... Sharon: You can only move every 6 months! So if you've already changed worlds, you need to wait 6 months for a new transfer. ... Sharon: There is also an item limit. I can tell you about what happens to your money and items, and I can also check if you meet the requirements. Player: item Sharon: You are allowed to bring 1000 items with you. They MUST be either in your inventory or in the Travora depot, else they will be deleted! ... Sharon: Some items are limited to ONE only. That includes all pieces of equipment - such as weapons or armors - and some valuable quest items. ... Sharon: For example, you can only bring ONE Sword of Valor, ONE Stonecutter Axe, ONE Nose Ring and so on. Runes, potions and ammunition are unlimited, but of course you could buy all that on your new world and save the space! ... Sharon: I recommend selling all other items and deposit that money on your bank account. Or you could give them to friends who stay here! ... Sharon: I can check if you meet all necessary requirements for a transfer. Player: depot Sharon: This depot has 1000 item slots. It is south of here. Make sure to put all of your important items there! The rest will be deleted! Player: check If you don't meet item requirements: Sharon: You may only take one item name with you - or one pile of it, if it's a stackable item. Please check your transfer depot here on Travora as well as your inventory and make sure you only have ONE or ONE STACK in total! If you meet all the requirements: Sharon: You meet all in-game requirements for a character world transfer. Have you also signed up and paid on the Tibia website? Player: bye Sharon: Bye-bye, Player! Don't forget - if you logout on the platform above and fulfil all requirements, your character will arrive on your new world after the next server save. Category:Transcripts Category:Stubs